


Dress

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Crush, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, F/M, Translation, author : howdoibegin, flustered sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: « Sanji, tu m'aides à fermer ma robe ? »
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poulécriture





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942692) by [howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin). 



« **Sanji, tu m'aides à fermer ma robe ?** »

Il se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en fixant le dos de Nami. Sa peau porcelaine, parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, était extrêmement tentante et contrastait divinement bien avec sa robe pourpre.

« **… Sanji ?** »

Il sursauta, la voix de Nami le faisant reprendre ses esprits. Oh. Elle lui avait posé une question. « **O... Oui, bien sûr, Nami chérie** , répondit-il. »

Ses mains tremblantes triturèrent la fermeture en bas de son dos, mais il réussit à la fermer.

« **Merci** , dit Nami.

\- **A-Avec plaisir** , bégaya Sanji, ses mains s'attardant un peu trop sur elle avant de la lâcher. »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
